


Entre Ciel Et Terre

by Louiwlliam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angel/Demon Relationship, Heaven, Hell, Humans, M/M, Smut
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louiwlliam/pseuds/Louiwlliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry est envoyé sur terre pour réparer l'erreur de Zayn tandis que Louis y est envoyé pour tuer Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entre Ciel Et Terre

Laissez moi vous conter une histoire différente des autres. Elle ne contient ni princes charmants ni princesses. Sans la moindre ombre de magie formée par des baguettes et balais. Non plus de génie sortit tout droit d'une lampe magique. Dans cette histoire vous ne trouverez pas de chansons ou de chorégraphies. Pas non plus d'histoire à l'eau de rose sous des papillons en plein printemps avec les cerisiers en fleurs. Malheureusement la poussière de fée ne fait non plus son entrée. Pas de baisé délivreur d'un sort quelconque. Seulement l'histoire d'un ange qui n'en était qu'à sa seizième années. Cet ange avait autrefois été un homme comme les autres. Il était mort à l'âge de vingt-cinq ans par un accident de voiture. Une voiture lui avait rentrée dedans car la conductrice était apparemment en état d'ivresse, et le choque avait été fatal pour ces deux jeunes personnes. Puis tout était revenu au point de départ. Il avait grandit auprès des autres anges au paradis mais ne prenait que un an quand dix en passaient. Il savait qu'arriver à dix-huit ans il allait arrêter de grandir puis reprendre une année tous les cent ans. Il était gentil, agréable, généreux, vierge, pure, innocent, naïf et très serviable. Ses cheveux était brun, soyeux et bouclés, et avait les yeux verts émeraudes. Cet être doux s'appelait Harry et n'avait jamais pensé avoir un tel destin.

 

En parallèle de ce merveilleux monde, ce trouvait un endroit dont peu de gens osaient prononcer le nom. Il se trouvait six pieds sous terres, loin des cadavres et insectes en tous genres. Cet endroit était lugubre, sinistre, horrible. On pouvait y voir des âmes perdues, tristes et même certaines mortes une secondes fois avec aucun espoir. Des rêves inaccomplis survolaient ce monde infect. Des rivières de laves ornaient les terres délabrées. Au milieu de tout ce trouvait un château tiré tout droit des film d'horreur. Dans la mythologie les gens appelait ça la demeure de Hadès, le Dieu des enfers. Dans le Moyen-Age son nom était devenu Lucifer. Mais ce que les gens ne savaient pas, c'est que ce château était habité par un être tout aussi maléfique. Celui-ci portait le nom de Eudoxe. Il avait tué sa femme après avoir tué un homme dans un accident de voiture et qu'elle n'eut pas le temps d'attraper son âme, ce qui était une faute grave celui ses propres règles. Il avait un fils de dix-huit ans. Les âges étaient les mêmes entre ses deux mondes, ce devait être leur seule similarité. Son fils était châtain et portait comme couleur de yeux le bleu, ce qui était très rare là où ils vivaient. Depuis son enfance, Eudoxe lui avait promit qu'à sa majorité, il aura un ange à tuer. L'enfant s'appelait Louis et attendait avec impatience le moment venu.

 

Entre eux ce plaçait un monde que l'on connait bien, là où les vivants, des gens comme vous et moi, qu'ils soit bon ou mauvais, habitent. Mais ne nous attardons pas sur eux, vous les connaissez très bien. Seulement un va nous intéresser. Ce jeune étudiant de dix-sept ans, métisse, avec les cheveux noir et les yeux marrons dont tout le monde nommait Zayn, est le plus important. A vu d'œil, il était le gens de mec sportif, parfait, un peu rebelle avec de très bonnes notes et surtout, toujours une fille à son bras. Certes il avait ce côté rebelle et ces bonnes notes mais il avait un petit plus dans cette totalité, le meurtre de son paternel sur les épaules. Il l'avait tué par accident. Alors qu'il faisait à manger avec sa mère, un couteau de viande à la main, il se retourna et planta son père dans l'action du geste non maitrisé. Rien n'avait été voulu ou calculé, ce n'était qu'un accident bête et méchant comme les autres. Ils n'avaient prévenu personne, aillant bien trop peur que Zayn aille en prison. Le soir même, en voyant une étoile filante, il fit le vœux de pouvoir remonter en arrière et réparer sa faute.

 

_\- Harry pouvais-tu venir vers moi, s'il te plaît ?_

_\- Bien sûr, j'arrive de suite. Que ce passe-t-il ?_

_\- Nous venons de recevoir un vœux assez particulier. Que dirais-tu de t'en occuper ?_

_\- Ce serait un honneur. Que dois-je accomplir ?_

_\- Tu dois aider ce jeune garçon à ne pas répéter la même erreur._

_\- Qu'était-ce ?_

_\- Tuer son père._

 

Harry ne réagit point. Ce genre de vœux était fréquent et les anges ne les traitaient seulement si la personne qui le faisant était quelqu'un de bon. Il accepta de l'aider et partit dans la chambre de préparation pour entrer dans un nouveau corps afin d'être vu par les vivants. Il enfila un t-shirt blanc à manche courte, un pantalon appelé "slim" noir et des converses blanches. Il enfouit dans une de ses poches un téléphone portable pour passer inaperçu, exprès pour communiquer avec les vivants et le paradis. Dans une autre poche se trouvait un porte-feuille contenant une carte d'identité, de l'argent en liquide, et une carte de crédit. Il monta dans un ascenseur puis avant que les portes ne se fermes, il reçut un feuille avec toutes sortes d'information dessus.

 

HABITA :

Habite une semaine dans un hôtel près de Hyde Park dans la chambre onze.

IDENTITÉ :

_Harry Styles

_16 ans

_Anglais

_Né à Londres

_Sexe masculin

_Né le 1 février

MISSION :

Aider Zayn Malik à ne pas refaire la même erreur.

 

Harry rangea la feuille dans la poche où son portable était. On lui conseilla de faire attention aux âmes maléfiques puis partit pour le monde des vivants.

 

_\- Louis ramène-toi !_

_\- Quoi ?! Putain j'étais entrain de regarder des âmes bruler !_

_\- Rien à foutre. Ce que je vais te dire va te plaire._

_\- Ça y est t'es mort ?_

_\- Ta gueule._

 

Je l'ai ton ange. Il s'appelle Harry. Son père lui donna toutes les informations qu'il avait réussit à avoir et un sourire sadique s'affichait sur le visage de Louis. Ça y est, il allait enfin tuer SON ange et pouvoir prendre le relais de Eudoxe. Il partit dans sa chambre se préparer. Il enfila son corps d'humain, mit un débardeur noir révélant ses nombreux tatouages, un jean noir et des vans noires et grises. Il enfonça un bonnet gris sur sa tête, mit quelques affaires importantes dans ses poches et partit. Il arriva dans un parc, s'assit sur un bac et mit ses écouteurs. Il avait enregistré sur son portable une photo du portrait robot de Harry et le cherchait du regard. Il savait qu'il allait arriver ici mais ne savait pas quand. Lorsqu'il le vit, il se redressa sur son banc puis se leva. Il lui fonça dedans ce qu'il le fit tomber.

 

_\- Oh pardon ! Ça va ?_

_\- Euh.. Oui oui je vais bien, ce n'est pas grave._

 

Contrairement à ses habitudes, il l'aida à se relever puis lui tendis la main, que Harry lui serra.

 

_\- Louis._

_\- Harry. Enchanté._

_\- Je t'offre un truc ?_

_\- Volontiers !_

 

Louis emmena Harry dans un Starbucks tout près et s'assit à une table. Ils commandèrent tous deux un chocolat chaud. Harry regardait son portable, essayant de trouver l'utilité de toutes ses applications pour éviter de parler à Louis, qui n'était qu'un inconnu pour lui. Louis le regardait l'air amusé. Allait devoir tuer un joli garçon plus jeune que lui. Il adorait ça.

 

_\- Alors Harry, tu as quel âge ?_

_\- Seize ans et toi ?_

_\- Dix huit._

_\- Alors tu es en dernière année ?_

_\- C'est ça. Tu vis où ?_

_\- Euh.. Pas très loin. Et toi ?_

_\- Pareil._

 

Harry n'était pas très à l'aise. Il n'avait plus l'habitude de parler avec des êtres encore vivant. Enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait. Il n'était pas au courant qu'il parlait avec un être dangereux. Les chocolats arrivèrent et le cadet se jeta dessus. Louis le regardait un air moqueur. Il le trouvait vraiment pudique. Il but son chocolat et partit sans payer, laissant Harry en plan. Il se balada dans la ville même si il la connaissait déjà. Après sa petite virée de trois heures, il se redit dans la rue où habitait ce fameux Zayn. Celui-ci n'avait pas conscience que le temps était remonté de dix jours, comme toutes les autres personnes du monde. Pour eux, ces quelques jours n'avaient pas encore existé. Louis s'assit sur un banc en face de la maison des Malik et guetta l'intérieure de la maison. Le vent commençait à se lever et à refroidir le sang brulant du démon.

 

Du côté de l'ange, il avait dû payer à la place de Louis, qui était censé lui offrir ce chocolat. Mais en tant qu'être pur et bon il ne lui en voulait pas et n'était pas rancunier. Il se rendit à son hôtel pour voir à quoi ressemblait sa chambre et pour y apporter quelques modification puis ressorti pour aller voir où Zayn habitait. Arrivé dans la rue, il vit Louis assoupit sur un banc. Il sourit attendrit par cette vision et s'approcha de lui. Il le voyait trembler ce qui lui brisa le cœur, qui ne battait plus depuis un bon moment. Il regarda autour de lui et le prit sur son dos pour l'emmener avec lui dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Il l'allongea, lui retira ses vêtements pour le laisser en boxer et lui posa la couverture sur lui. Louis avait l'air complètement exténué, vidé de toutes énergie. Lui aussi d'ailleurs. Il lui caressa la joue, replaça une mèche sur le front puis se déshabilla pour le rejoindre. Tout ce que Harry avait fait était seulement pour l'aider, il n'avait aucune pensée derrière la tête, il faisait ça par bonté. Il regarda Louis quelques instants avant de s'endormir lui aussi. Avec son doigt il retraça les traits fin de son visage puis se retourna pour partir dans les bras de Morphée.

 

Le lendemain, Zayn se réveilla à cinq heures du matin afin d'être parfait pour la journée. En tant que parfait petit ami attentionné, il envoya un "Bonjour Bébé bien dormis ?" et partit prendre son petit déjeuné. Arrivé dans la cuisine, il sortit un bol blanc du placard, ouvrit un autre et prit des céréales complètes zéro calorie, et remplit son bol à un peu moins de la moitié. Il prit un cuillère et commença à manger tout en restant debout contre le plan de table à écouter le calme de la maison encore endormie. Après son petit repas, il mit son couvert dans le lave-vaisselle et partit au salon sur le tapis de course courir une bonne demi heure. La musique dans ses oreilles, ses jambes suivaient le rythme imposé par l'appareil. La lumière du jour illuminait petit à petit la pièce. Son exercice fini, il partit prendre une douche fraiche. Il se lava les cheveux, le corps et se rasa les jambes ainsi que les parties intimes. Après s'être habillé avec un slim noir et un débardeur noir moulant, il se coiffa soigneusement. Il s'appliqua de la crème contre les boutons et pour soigner sa peau métisse parfaite. Il enfila la onzième paire de Dr Martens qu'il possédait, c'est à dire des grises foncés. Il mit son sac sur l'épaule droite, enfouit son skate sous son autre bras et partit de chez lui. Il inspecta son portable pour voir si il avait reçut sa réponse mais rien. Le bus arriva, il monta et s'assit à côté de Liam.

 

_\- Bébé t'as pas répondu à mon texto._

_\- Bonjour à toi aussi._

_\- Oui pardon._

 

Zayn embrassa tendrement Liam puis se décolla de lui lentement le sourire aux lèvres.

 

_\- Alors ?_

_\- Mon père m'a confisqué mon portable parce qu'il croit que je fume même si je lui dis que c'est toi et que l'odeur vient sur mes vêtements._

_\- Désolé._

_\- Pas grave._

 

Liam posa sa main sur la cuisse de son copain. Zayn mit sa musique dans une oreille pour entendre Liam parler en même temps. Il ne lui proposait pas d'écouter avec lui puisqu'il savait bien que Fools Garden n'était pas son truc, sauf la chanson Lemon Tree.

 

Louis et Harry couraient partout dans la chambre à cause du retard qu'ils avaient. Harry était en serviette tandis que Louis essayait désespérément d'enfiler son débardeur. Lorsque les deux êtres s'étaient réveillés, Harry avait dû expliquer à Louis pourquoi et comment il se retrouvait avec lui dans cette chambre. Harry trébucha contre le lit et tomba sur Louis qui se cogna la tête contre le coin d'une chaise posée en plein milieu de la pièce. Harry était complètement allongé sur Louis et avait la tête dans son cou. Il vit une petite cicatrice sur son cou puis la toucha avec son index. Louis se frottait la tête et gémissait légèrement de douleur.

 

_\- Putain fais attention la prochaine fois !_

_\- Excuse-moi.._

 

Harry se redressa mais resta assit sur lui. Il le regarda assez méchamment et lui donna un léger coup sur le torse.

 

_\- Hé !_

_\- Pourquoi tu es là ?_

_\- De quoi tu parles ?_

_\- Retourne sous terre._

 

Louis écarquilla les yeux, il l'avait découvert. Il posa sa main dans son cou là où se trouvait la cicatrice et soupira fortement. Cette marque était l'ouverture du corps humain. Il se redressa, posa ses main sur les hanches de Harry et lui fit un sourire sadique. Il enfonça ses ongles dans sa peau et approcha son visage de celui du bouclé. Son souffle chatouillait l'oreille de celui-ci ce qui le fit frissonner.

 

_\- Je suis là pour te tuer._

 

Le sang de Harry ne fit qu'un tour sur lui même pour se glacer. Il savait que lorsque qu'un démon tenait un ange entre ses griffes, il allait mourir. Il ferma les yeux et baissa la tête. Il avait échoué, et pourtant on lui avait bien avertit des dangers qu'il pourrait rencontrer. Louis lui expliqua qui il était et pourquoi il allait le tuer lui. Harry ne bougea pas des genoux de Louis et commençait à pleurer. Il se sentait tellement bête. Il lui avait fait confiance et l'avait sauvé du froid. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit aussi gentil envers autrui ? Les larmes dévalaient ses joues, il ne voulait pas mourir une seconde fois. Louis lui caressa les cheveux, il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il allait réagir comme ça, il était si faible, si facile à tuer. Il lui essuya les joues et le regarda avec compassion. Après tout, il n'avait aucune idée de la sensation qu'on pouvait ressentir lorsqu'on mourrait puisqu'il était né déjà démon. Il le porta sur le lit et l'allongea. Il le serra fort contre lui le temps qu'il se calme. Son cœur se serrait à chaque sanglot du plus jeune.

 

_\- Chut.. Je.. Je vais rien te faire._

_\- C.. C'est vr..ai..?_

 

Louis acquiesça en lui caressant le dos. Comment était-il possible de vouloir faire du mal à un être si parfait ? Harry cessa de pleurer au bout de huit minutes. Il se redressa et s'assit au bout du lit. Louis regardait le dos sans aucune imperfection de l'ange et se léchait les lèvres. Il passa timidement ses doigts sur sa fine et pure peau et le sentit frissonner. Louis se mit derrière lui et commença à lui parsemer sa nuque de doux baiser. Harry se laissait faire en fermant les yeux afin d'en profiter un maximum. Les mains du mécheux caressaient tendrement le bas du dos et les hanches du bouclé. Il n'avait jamais été aussi doux ou agréable avec qui que ce soit mais Harry lui procurait une étrange sensation dans son ventre. Harry pencha la tête sur le côté gauche afin de laisser Louis lui baiser le cou. Avec sa main droite, Louis traça une ligne de son cou à son épaule qu'il suivait avec sa bouche. Harry avait toujours les yeux fermés et avec sa main droite, il alla caresser le visage de Louis. Il se retourna vers lui et se positionna sur ses genoux. Il se souvenait de cette sensation. Il passa une main sous le débardeur pour lui caresser le ventre. Il était hésitant mais le regard de Louis lui donnait assez de courage pour continuer. Sa main quitta son ventre pour remonter sur ses côtés. Avec son autre main, il alla la poser sur sa joue brulante.

 

Arrivé au lycée, Zayn attrapa la main de son copain et se dirigea aux casiers. Il entremêla leurs doigts et lui embrassa la tempe. Après être passé prendre ses affaires dans le compartiment qu'il partageait avec Liam, ils se séparèrent. Liam allait en mathématique tendis que Zayn n'avait pas encore cours. Il commençait deux heures plus tard. Il s'assit sur un des sièges jaunes inconfortables dans le hall du lycée. Il vit son meilleur ami, Niall, arriver avec un café dans les mains et s'assoir à côté de lui. Il s'échangèrent quelques paroles, puis le métisse fit les yeux doux au blond en le regardant boire son café. Celui-ci lâcha un "Tu fais chier" et se leva pour aller lui en payer un. Il revint deux minutes plus tard à cause de la queue devant la petite machine à café et lui donna le regard noir. Zayn le bu doucement pour éviter de se brûler la langue. Niall lui raconta son exploit du soir : il avait réussi à battre son recors à Granth Theft Auto 5 dit GTA V pour aller plus vite. Zayn l'écoutait à moitié, les jeux vidéos ce n'étaient pas trop sont truc. Lui ce qu'il préférait c'était largement les films, de tous genres, même et surtout les pornos. Il n'en regardait plus beaucoup depuis qu'il était en couple mais avant, tous les matins il se regardait sa petite vidéo et s'occupait de son sexe dur. Cette activité avait été remplacé par son matin devenu traditionnel. Il s'était vite rendu compte que ce n'était être moche, pleins de boutons, pas coiffé, avec un peu de graisse qu'il allait plaire à un garçon. Alors arrivé à sa deuxième année, il avait décidé de tout changer. Et il était devenu le Zayn de maintenant. Niall claqua des doigts devant le visage de Zayn pour le faire sortir de ses pensées.

 

_\- Oh ! J'étais entrain de te dire que j'avais une copine !_

_\- C'est vrai ?! Comment elle s'appelle ?_

_\- Magaliexxx6rf43_

_\- Quoi..? Attends.. Tu l'a rencontré où ?_

_\- Sur un jeu en ligne._

 

Zayn le regarda désespéré. Il avait peur que si son ami continuait comme ça, il allait soir devenir fou et se foutre en l'air, soit se faire un jour violer par un pédophile qu'il croyait être sa "copine" et se foutre en l'air. Dans les deux cas, Niall ne s'en sortait pas vivant. Il lui fit la morale sur les pervers sexuel qui cherchait sans arrêt une proie mais Niall, comme d'habitude, ne l'écoutait pas.

 

Les gémissements de Harry augmentaient de plus en plus. Il se trouvait assit sur Louis, son torse collé à lui. Celui-ci était aussi assit et encerclait la taille du bouclé fermement. Il montait, il descendait. Ces geste permettaient au sexe de Louis d'entre et sortir de Harry. Louis avait la tête posé dans le creux du cou de Harry alors que le bouclé avait la tête en arrière. Il haletait. Il aimait. Ça lui faisait le plus grand bien au monde. Il savait que ce qu'il était entrain de faire pourrais le faire descendre directement dans le pays de son presque amant mais il n'en avait que faire. C'était tellement bon, si doux, parfait. Pourquoi fallait-il que cet acte soit digne du diable ? Atteindre les fameuses étoiles, celles qui vous font sentir si.. Vivant. Harry les voyait, Louis aussi, et sur cette vision du vrai paradis que les deux hommes se déversèrent. L'un sur les deux bustes des deux mâles et l'autre dans le premier. Était-il possible que deux êtres, totalement différents, puisse s'aimer ? Cela était inimaginable. Louis se retira et s'allongea en gardant Harry sur lui. Il n'avait toujours pas goûté à ses lèvres, il ne l'avait toujours pas embrassé alors qu'il en mourait d'envie. Harry ferma les yeux et caressa le torse encore et toujours chaud de Louis. Il les enferma dans un petit cocon avec ses grandes et soyeuse ailes blanches. Bien entendu, avant de faire l'amour, ils avaient enlevé leur vêtement d'humain. C'est comme si nous, être humain, vivant en chair, en os et en âme n'enlevons pas nos sous-vêtements pendant l'acte. Faire l'amour ou tout simplement baiser en boxer, culotte, shorty, string ou slip est tout simplement impossible. Louis prit en main une plume détachée d'une des ailes de son amant et la regarda attentivement. Il était fasciné par la douceur que pouvait produire un petit rien. Lui, ses ailes étaient rigides, comme celles des dragons, et il n'aimait pas ça. Il souffla sur la plume pour la faire voler et sourit en la voyant se poser au milieu du dos de Harry. Harry releva la tête, lui sourit et déposa tendrement ses lèvres au coin des siennes. Il se décolla, le regarda et l'embrassa. Le baiser était timide, doux. Louis mouva ses lèvres, passa une main dans les boucle de l'ange et approfondit le baiser. Harry lécha la lèvre inférieure de Louis puis passa sa langue dans sa bouche. Leurs langues se cherchèrent, se caressèrent avant d'entamer une valse endiablée. Les papillons éclatèrent dans leur ventre, des feux d'artifices apparaissaient de plus en plus, le bonheur, l'amour, la nouveauté.

 

Les jours étaient passés et le temps pour Harry de remplir son devoir était arrivé. Il embrassa Louis chastement, sortit de l'hôtel et couru jusqu'à chez Zayn. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps pour tout changer. Il arriva devant chez lui, vit par la fenêtre Zayn entrain de se retourné et prit le premier truc qui lui arriva en main : une pierre. Il la lança dans la vitre et partit se cacher derrière le mur. Le père de Zayn se recula et évita avec justesse le couteau dans la main de Zayn. Il se rendit à la fenêtre, regarda dehors mais ne vit rien. Harry attendit dix minutes avant de retourner à l'hôtel.

 

 _\- Alors ?_ demanda Louis en sautant du lit

_\- J'ai réussis, de peu._

_\- Bravo mon ange._

 

Louis l'embrassa tendrement et lui caressa la joue. Harry lui expliqua qu'il devait bientôt y aller mais lui promit de venir le plus possible. Il passèrent la nuit ensemble. Ils se câlinèrent, s'embrassèrent et firent l'amour le plus tendrement, amoureusement possible. Ils se séparèrent le lendemain matin, vers six heures, difficilement, des larmes coulèrent sur les joues du plus jeune. Lorsque Louis arriva chez lui, il marcha vers son père et se posta devant lui, les mains sur les hanches, l'air courroucé.

 

 _\- Quoi ?!_ demanda Eudoxe sèchement

 

Louis attrapa violemment le cou d'Eudoxe et le serra. Il approcha sa tête de lui et lui chuchota.

 

_\- Ce n'est pas un ange que je vais tuer, mais toi, pour m'avoir incité à tuer l'amour de ma vie._

 

Il le souleva et le balança dans les flammes, où les âmes se faisaient tuer une seconde fois, de la cheminé du salon, en face du fauteuil. Il le regarda brûler, mourir, souffrir puis s'assit là où quelques secondes plus tard Eudoxe était. Il posa ses bras sur les accoudoirs et reprit son sourire méchant. Maintenant, la seule chose qu'il attendait, était la visite de son copain, de son amour, de son ange. Harry. Harry vit la scène à travers un nuage qui permettait de refléter ce qu'il se passait dans tous les mondes qu'il pouvait exister. Malgré les recommandations de ses compères, Harry se rendit à la demeure interdite de son amant maléfique. Il ne prit pas la peine de frapper aux gigantesques portes métalliques du château et entra. Il se rendit au sombre salon, là où se trouvait Louis et lui donna un cou de poing avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Louis, ne cherchant point à savoir pourquoi ce coup, se leva, souleva Harry en riant avec lui et les emmena dans sa chambre. Ils firent voler leurs vêtements partout dans la pièce, le boxer du bouclé atterrit même sur le portrait d'un des ancêtres de Louis. Louis prépara directement Harry en enfonçant sa propre langue dans l'anneau de chair de son amour. Harry poussait déjà des cris de plaisir, il adorait ça, ça faisait déjà partit de lui, ce plaisir si particulier. Louis le pénétra et commença les vas et viens. Si un humain approchait de trop près la sortie des enfers, il pouvait entendre les gémissements des deux jeunes hommes.

 

Laissez moi vous conter une histoire différente des autres. Elle ne contient ni prince charmant ni princesse. Sans la moindre ombre de magie formée par des baguettes et balais. Non plus de génie sortit tout droit d'une lampe magique. Dans cette histoire vous ne trouverait pas de chansons et de chorégraphies. Pas non plus d'histoire à l'eau de rose sous des papillons en plein printemps avec les cerisiers en fleures. Malheureusement la poussière de fée ne fait non plus son entrée. Pas de baisé délivreur d'un sort quelconque. Seulement l'histoire d'un ange qui n'en était qu'à sa seizième années. L'histoire d'un ange comme les autres qui rencontra un démon déterminé à le tuer. Laissez moi vous raconter l'histoire d'un ange qui a changé un démon. Un ange pas vraiment pure mais tellement adorable. Un ange fou amoureux d'un démon. L'histoire de Harry et Louis.


End file.
